Kyoso no Oni
Kyoso no Oni was one of the most feared Oni Lords. She was an enemy of Daigotsu and actively tried to destroy his dark empire. Appearance and Demeanor Kyoso no Oni was a twenty-foot-high nude woman with bright red skin, four breasts, four clawed arms, crowned by a great rack of horns. Her lower body was a massive scaled serpent. Imperial Archives, p. 93 She attacked by launching great bolts of power from her arms which burned the soul of the target. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, pp. 201-202 Kyoso was a solitary hunter who delighted in the chase and kill. She burrowed through the earth like a great worm, and surfaced breaking through the earth and taking its victims by surprise. The Book of the Shadowlands, p. 103 Agasha Kyoso Kyoso was named by Agasha Kyoso, a powerful young shugenja destined for greatness. Agasha Kyoso was driven to maho when her beloved, Asahina Anzai married Kakita Ryo to maintain political relations. When Kyoso summoned an oni, she bonded with it physically and became the dominant will controlling that oni. Despite her violent tendencies, Kyoso considered herself a patron of love, and offered her protection to wronged lovers while pretending to be a fortune. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 28 Kali-Ma's progeny The scrolls that Agasha Kyoso discovered and used had been confiscated from Yobanjin raiders and were determined to be dangerous. The scroll was a ritual taken from the Cult of Ruhmal in the city of Medinaat al-Salaam. The ritual did not summon an oni, but rather drew upon the power of Kali-Ma, the avatar of the Ivory Kingdoms deity Shiva the Destroyer. The entity known as Kyoso no Oni was not aware she was not a true Oni Lord others believed it to be, and because of its ignorance of its own existence, came to accept that it was in fact an oni lord. She truly was a Progeny of the Destroyer. Vacant Throne, p. 123 Second Day of Thunder Tasked by his master to march a force to Otosan Uchi, Kyoso accompanied Tsukuro, who was eventually defeated by a small army of ronin and Dragon troops led by Toturi, the Black. Ronin's Honor, by Ken Carpenter (Imperial Herald #16) After Fu Leng's defeat in the Second Day of Thunder his tainted followers retreated to the Shadowlands. Kyoso no Oni supported Tsukuro in this return against a Naga force, forcing the serpentine creatures to fall back. Finally the battle broke apart with both forces falling back. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 57-59 Hidden Emperor Supremacy in the Shadowlands After Fu Leng was banished to Jigoku following the Second Day of Thunder, Kyoso worked actively to make herself the Sovereign leader of the Shadowlands. Kyoso no Oni (Jade flavor) Her efforts were thwarted by Kuni Yori, who had obtained Fu Leng's Skull and claimed to be the true successor of Fu Leng. Legend of the Five Rings History: Jade Edition (Imperial Herald #15) Surveying Yori Kyoso kept an eye on all the activities of Yori, seeking a weakness so she could defeat him. Hidden Emperor, p. 53 In 1132 she was at the orders of Kuni Yori in the ruins of the seized Shiro Hiruma. Yori commanded Kyoso to escort Jama Suru to the Isawa Woodlands where they should contact with the Shadows. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Morikage Forest Suru told Kyoso they would travel without conflicts. While Kyoso searched the Hidden Emperor Toturi I intending to kill him, Suru kept his forces searching a magical Mask. Her journey brought her to Morikage Forest, where Suru sensed two Unicorn and lured them both with the magic of the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. The first to appear was Otaku Kamoko and Suru began a ritual that would allow Iuchiban's soul to be binded to Kamoko, but Kyoso wanted the blood of the Thunder and knocked the bloodspeaker backwards, breaking the Heart's charm. The second lured Unicorn, Otaku Xieng Chi, appeared at that moment with her mind recovered, and immediately began to fight the Oni and the bloodspeaker. Xieng Chi had no weapons, because she was resting at a Mantis camp before being charmed, but she used a jade finger and surprisingly Kyoso vanished. It gave time to Kamoko to flee. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Kamoko and Kyoso Kyoso had not vanished, she only had occupied the corpse of Kamoko and was within her body. A strange feeling had overcame Kamoko, as if something horrible had just invaded her dreams. Kyoso no Oni had tempted Kamoko. The Oni Lord promised to give Kamoko power who protected her from the Taint. Kyoso would help Kamoko to control the Dark Moto, and lead them to destroy the Kolat within the Unicorn, the same Kolat that destroyed Kamoko's mother. Kamoko had permitted Kyoso to join with her, and together they would destroy Moto Tsume, only at the cost of Kamoko's soul. Legions, Part VIII Burning Words When Kuni Yori met Iuchi Shahai in Unicorn lands in 1132, Kyoso secretly watched over their meeting. Yori gave Shahai the Burning Words, a written account of a bargain between Fu Leng and the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang, gaijin Lords of the Dead. Inside the written account was a prophecy, which told of a True Moto who would strike down his brethren. The bloodspeaker willingly accepted the quest to find the Unicorn hero. Seeking Allies After Kuni Yori made an alliance with Goju Adorai, Moto Tsume was sent to hunt down Kyoso, guided by Darkness. Hidden Emperor, p. 52 Tsume, who had been reborn by Yori, had sworn fealty to Yori and lent his strength to Yori's claim over the Shadowlands. Hidden Emperor, p. 14 Kyoso sought a new ally against the enemies of her enemies, Otaku Kamoko. Shahai had sensed Kamoko's displeasure for Shinjo's purge of Kolat within her clan, so the Bloodspeaker offered the Unicorn Thunder the Burning Words. Kamoko initially refused, until she heard the voice of Kyoso in her mind promising to protect her against the taint. In return Kyoso would be hidden inside Kamoko's soul, until they had the opportunity to get close to their mutual enemy Moto Tsume. Kamoko accepted and killed Shahai, who had secretely anticipated this action and was returned to health thanks to a ritual performed before the meeting. Hidden Emperor, p. 55 War in the Shadowlands At the Battle of Twilight Mountains Kamoko managed to get close enough to Moto Tsume for Kyoso to defeat him. Kyoso no Oni slided from Kamoko's body into Tsume's, destroying him in the process. Tsume snarled and tried to break free, but Kamoko's grip on Tsume's blade was solid. Kyoso materialized out of Kamoko and Tsume's essence dissolved into the oni's growing body. As she lay dying from the wounds caused by Moto Tsume, Kyoso No Oni offered her a bargain to join the lost, but Kamoko refused. With Oni no Akuma losing against the Lion army, Kyoso obtained Fu Leng's Skull, becoming the first among those below the Dark Lord. Kyoso offered Kamoko another bargain, to join the lost, but Kamoko refused and died. Northern Provinces of the Moto Dealing with Shadows (Soul of the Empire storyback) Furious Kyoso intended to consume Kamoko's soul, dragging her down into Jigoku. The Kami Shinjo realized Kyoso's intent and moved Kamoko's soul beyond Kyoso's reach, placing her in the heavens as a constellation. The Legion of the Dead: Unicorn Thunder Kyoso fled when she saw the Kami arrival. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 Aftermath Akuma no Oni had fallen, and Kuni Yori was entombed in a sphere of pearl. Deep within the Shadowlands, the last of the oni overlords claimed her right to rule. Dark Plains (Soul of the Empire flavor) Kyoso no Oni (Soul of the Empire flavor) Death of Toturi Kyoso was guessing who was behind the Toturi's death and the Tsuno arrival, and asked Shahai, but she had not been involved. The Oni Overlord felt his supremacy contested by an unknown individual. Dealing with Shadows (Gold flavor) Daigotsu Kyoso treated Daigotsu as another challenger to her supremacy in the Shadowlands. Kyoso no Oni (Gold flavor) The powers of Daigotsu were so great that in 1158 Kyoso was banished to Jigoku, out of the mortal realm, Returned to the Pit (A Perfect Cut flavor) and slew all her oni spawn. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 74 Daigotsu wielding the power of Kyofu, Onisu of Fear, had slain the Oni Lord. Specter of Yesterday:Imperial Histories, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.14) Spawning from Jigoku Most banished Oni Lords could not return to the Mortal Realm until a mortal summoned them, but Kyoso was a special case. If she found a heart as consumed with vengeance as hers once was, she could visit that person in dreams, seduce them with promises of revenge, and consume them as she was once consumed. The unfortunate soul would become the new Kyoso no Oni. A prey is found Kyoso found a prey she could consum in Beiden, Yogo Mana, a maiden who was deeply in love with a Lion bushi. The bushi had had to leave the city after the Beiden Pass was collapsed in 1150. Kyoso visited Mana in dreams, fed her anger and vengeance, driving her to murder local shugenja, as if they were responsibles of the destruction of the Pass. The assassinations were under investigation. It was not clear if Mana was consumed or if she was saved. Iuchiban After years of struggle, Kyoso managed to send her spawns back into the Empire, through Kyoso's Retribution, the first lair Kyoso ever rested in, the place where she took sanctuary immediately after her transformation from human to oni. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 75 Kyoso was back in the mortal realm, and Iuchiban tasked her with the hunting of Daigotsu. In return, the Dragon lands would be hers. Kyoso no Oni (Diamond flavor) Kyoso sent her spawn into the Empire to assassinate key individuals in Daigotsu's network. Demon Uprising Kyoso no Oni saw another opportunity to seize the supremacy in the Shadowlands in the Time of Demons. Its spawns were seen attacking Hiruma Scouts. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) The City of the Lost was in ruins after Iuchiban had destroyed it in 1166 and Kyoso believed the time for vengeance had come. From Every Side (Lotus flavor) In 1167 Kyoso found Shahai The Dark Daughter's Caress (Lotus flavor) and attacked her to remove another supporter of her enemy, but Daigotsu arrived and she was saved. Fury of the Dark Lord (Lotus flavor) The Wanderer In 1168 the ogre Moshangoru told her that a wanderer had entered alone in the Shadowlands, and recognized him as the Emperor Toturi III. The ogre guessed Naseru was finding the Tomb of the Seven Thunders, but Kyoso did not know where the Tomb was. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman An oni horde reached the Tomb being faced by an assembled Rokugani army aided by the cavalry of the Lost. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer The Maw was confronted by Akuma no Oni and died. The beasts of Jigoku overwhelmed the defenders and the Emperor died after he used the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng to melt all the Shadowlands creatures nearby. The remnants of the army pursued the survivors that were fleeing to the Kaiu Wall but were delayed by Shiba Aikune. After the died the Isawa's Last Wish provoked an explosion killing all around, The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer including the Kyoso's army. Khan's A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Enlightenment Seeing so many great powers of Jigoku defeated by mortals, Kyoso decided that she could not overlook the strength of the mortal spirit. Turning aside her disdain, she began to plumb the mysteries of mortality. Test of Enlightenment Wall of Bones The demonic armies pressed deep into Daigotsu's territory, but were finally held at the Wall of Bones. Daigotsu Kaikou (Drums of War flavor) The demons tore at the Wall of Bones, but the Chuda's magic held it together. Gates of Jigoku (Drums of War flavor) Kyoso no Oni looked over the Wall of Bone the last of Daigotsu's forces behind that Wall, preparing for the battle that would show who was Jigoku's true chosen. Khan's Defiance Storyline Preview (Imperial Herald v2#20), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Kyofu During the following Battle at the Wall of Bones, while a large force of the Lost were defending the wall against a massive army of demons, the oni's rear flank was assaulted by the Damned led by the Onisu Kyofu. Kyoso was severely injured by Kyofu before she was able to kill him. Once Kyoso no Oni was routed, her forces were in disarray, and the battle ended in a Crab victory. Oaths, by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Daigotsu removed all his forces from the Shadowlands, made the Lost the backbone of his forces, and founded the Spider Clan. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), Kyoso could claim the Shadowlands as hers. Defeat In 1170, Asako Fosu and Isawa Mariko sacrificed themselves to bind Kyoso no Oni in a Black Scroll, Death at Koten, pg. 132-136 the Essence of Destruction. Essence of Destruction (Death at Koten Boxtext) The human form of Agasha Kyoso reappeared then, and was taken into custody by Seppun Tashime. Death at Koten, pp. 137-138 Although they did not realize it, they had performed a vital service to the Empire, for Kyoso was also a fragment of Kali-Ma's divine essence. This scroll thus prevented her from exerting her full divine power, and would become the focus of ongoing quests by both her followers and Fu Leng. Imperial Histories 2, p. 249 It seemed that, in 1173, Kali-Ma's Destroyers were looking for the Black Scroll in question. Indeed, beyond the physical similarity between the two entities, there seemed to be a spiritual link as well. Kyoso no Oni could have been not an Oni (as she thought herself) but an aspect or a part of the goddess Kali-Ma herself. The Vacant Throne Spawns The Kyoso's Hunters were the known spawns of Kyoso no Oni. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Kyoso's Fate Agasha Kyoso was elevated to Dark Fortune of Obssession. Dark Worship, by Shawn Carman See also * Kyoso no Oni/Meta External Links * Kyoso no Oni (Imperial) * Kyoso no Oni Exp (Hidden Emperor 1) * Kyoso no Oni Exp2 (Soul of the Empire) * Kyoso no Oni Exp3 (Test of Enlightenment) * Kyoso no Oni ExpCW (Siege: Clan War) Category:Oni Category:Enlightened Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands